User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars/Archive 4
So, I archived once again, if you're continuing a conversation with me please put Re: Title Name, so I remember what we were talking about. If you'd like to use one of my magics, please tell me what magic, why you'd like to use it and which character would use it. As always, please, please do titles, it helps me organize things and have a nice day! Re:Old Article Revive Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, May 5, 2016 (UTC) GMG Once the scores have been tallied up for the GMG, did you want to do a closing ceremony RP where we announce the winners and the guild masters can say stuff about their teams performance? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:54, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all that. Also, for the second part, just to clarify- magic has always been linked to emotions no matter the type, and it can be assumed that with all the differently named same-type magics they've been altered through emotions and all that as well- it wouldn't really need a separate article or anything. But sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:40, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and made the The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!, you can post your masters speech, I will just be putting them in the order of how the victors were announced. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to do this with us, it was amazing having so many guilds participate. I hope you would be up for doing something like this again, but most of all, I hope you had fun! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:01, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Queen, can I give Ty Justice your Tactical Eye ability? Would I put it as a spell of Eye Magic or a separate magic? Ventus (talk) 00:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC) If I can do it, I don't see why you can't. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Team of Kickass! Hey Liza, in case you didn't see, Shelby wanted us to pick teams for the S-Class Trials. Do you think Maji could join Rayden? Tsundere 00:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Miaw Hi there, Liza-chin, this's Copy. The hell you alredy made a three archived pages, goddamnit, how?! xD Anyway, why I write to you? Can I borrow some of your templates? I mean, the infobox and statistics about Mage's capability? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza! I just had something to tell you; and just to clarify, I really don't mean for this to be offensive or nitpicky, I'm really trying to help. But, your QOS Character template, for some reason, absorbs some of the writing? I'm not sure how else to explain it. Again, I really am just trying to help! Tsundere 19:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. I suppose it may just be me. Also, I am working Löshande currently; I was wondering if I could use Ferrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Umbrakinesis? Tsundere 19:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks and I got ya, gonna write to him. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It would be absurd if I tried to monopolize a title like "ranger," go for it. 21:45:48 Sun It wouldn't be a molding magic since molding magic revolves around shaping other forms of magics, not in a "can only shape swords" kinda way, but other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I'm not as shallow to think a similar name is enough grounds to accuse someone of plagiarism. Have fun with it. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza! I noticed that Damon and Alpha are teamed together; I'm still free, if you would like to team. Personally, I think it could take both of us to beat Damon and Alpha :3 Tsundere 22:04, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza-chan~~ Would you mind if I made a Crashing Wave OC? I promise I will be active with her :3. Her name will be Ryuki; I'm making her in sandbox Tsundere 19:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty x3 Tsundere 22:13, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Symbol Time! And Other Things... Hello, Liza! It's Jade, come to ask for another symbol. This time, I need the Elven Hunter symbol. I'm thinking a light brown (like a wooden color) or maybe turquoise or teal. The reference is in the gallery - it's a recurve bow, with an arrow drawn. I'd like the arrow to look as close to a real one as possible, rather than the "perfect-triangle-for-a-broadhead" rendition. Also... I took a look at Crashing Wave, and wanna make a member for it. I'm in no way done with her, but I'd love to use Vidya Saraswati. Jadefire62 (talk) 16:16, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, and understood! I'll get on that. :D Tbh, I'm the same way - you should see some of my other pages, here and on other wikis. About half of my OC pages have barely anything on them, and I have many more without pages that I have no more than simple concepts for, and several I have no ideas for whatsoever. Just names. That tends to be the way I roll - come up with a name, make a page, and go from there. Jadefire62 (talk) 16:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the heads up Queen. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 14:11, May 26, 2016 (UTC) My Blunder Yo, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, like I said it was a complete misunderstanding, since previously before, nearer to where I joined, you linked me to your sandbox when I needed help formatting my pages, I also thought it was free use as other people on the wiki were using your formatting, I'm extremely sorry and I did not intend at all for this to happen. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 10:02, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Diablo Guild Symbol Hey Liza! I saw you make a guild symbol for Radiant Moon aaaand.... I was kinda wondering if you could make one for Diablo. You don't have to but I would really apreciate it! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:28, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Basically all fire-types are the same with only a few differences, so yeah, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Soz bout that! I always get names mixed up... I would like the guild mark to resemble a red skull with two big horns on the sides of its head. Sorry if I'm being too specififc! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 07:52, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Thanks again for the Diablo guildmark! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 18:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Template Sure! I'd love to use it! Thanks, Liza! :D Jadefire62 (talk) 18:45, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Infobox May I use thy infobox? Great Achlus (talk) 15:12, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Gracias mi amiga. Great Achlus (talk) 15:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Strength Rune Hello, I was wondering if my character Guile can learn Strength Rune, with your permission of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:23, June 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Court of Mist and Fury So I read the second book. And Feyre has come into her own. *sheds tears of pride* Great Achlus (talk) 23:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Plant Magic Images Here you go.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) File:QOSPlantMagic.gif File:QOSPlantMagictwo.gif Not bad. Go ahead for both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:06, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't have my phone right now so if you sent me any messages on Kik, I didn't get them. Sorry. I saw the scroll message.. Are we supposed to do this together because there are only two of us. The Dragon Star 15:51, June 14, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" of all the guilds and their sub guilds to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza, my character's page is still being fixed but would you mind if she became a member of Crashing Wave? The Dragon Star 14:59, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Don't Wanna Fill Up the Comment Section ^ Title. Figured if I kept posting on Ryella's page, things would get nuts. XD Anyway, I successfully managad to marry Lissa to Stahl and finish Owain's prologue, so I have him now. I also married Lon'qu to Panne and Sumia to Frederick. This means I have access to Yarne and Cynthia's progloues. In my other one, the first two pairings are also happening, though I've paired Sumia with Chrom instead. However, haven't gotten to the chapter where you recruit Lucina, so no other prologues yet. Still have no clue who either Avatar (Amethyst in my first, Robin in second) should marry. As for the rest of the children, I'm not sure who to marry their mothers to... That and I've kinda left a few, like Sully and Miriel, behind, so they are seriously under-level. Definitely gonna look for advice on the wiki for this. Oh, I've also taken a look at your Sandbox, and looking at Eugene's weapon... That's Myrtenaster, right? From RWBY? :D Also, speaking of Crashing Wave... Could you take another look at Vidya? Oops, sorry! Usually I'm good about leaving my sig. Guess I was in such a rush I forgot about it. Anyway, can you get back to me on Vidya? I remember asking awhile ago if she could join the guild, you told me to develop her, and I did. Admittedly, the page still isn't fully finished but she's much farther along than before. :) Jadefire62 (talk) 03:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Why'd you undo my revision? How come you undid my edit in the Koma Inu page? The Dragon Star 17:38, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That's weird.. I did add a character but when I saw it, everything looked fine. Sorry, I guess I must have accidently messed up something. The Dragon Star 19:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) For Bane "Queen, just get a map of Earthland, then put white text that reads "First Annual Earthland Olympics" with the FT text type" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The Map of Bosco The isolated map of Bosco; with proper positioning of Troms, lol. Anyways, I took the time to mark the industrial area, the pasture, the jungle, hill with forest and fishing area on the map so you have a better idea. So let me know what you think? [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Wanna make a deal?]]) 09:54, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. The first and third would be considered Lost Magic, but I think the second wouldn't really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:14, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't see the last part of your message. Anyway, while I don't have any really good images or ideas for that, maybe Kotoamatsukami from Naruto for the first one? Other than that, I'm stumped. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) 'Hey wanna spar' Can my Jack Direwave have a spar with Nolan Whitethorn JackWerewolf-13 ''' You can use '''Style of the Shifting Tide (動潮流, Dōshioryū) or Style of the Shifting Tide (流水型, Ryūsuigata), both are equally valid. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with all of that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza, do you mind if I use Photokinesis ? The Dragon Star 08:44, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Other than the fact that you shouldn't alter canon details, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:40, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Keep Sting and Rogue's generation how it is since they were designated in story as Third Gen. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:45, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Vidya Saraswati Hello, Liza. I asked a long time ago if Vidya could join Crashing Wave, and you told me to flesh her out. Well, I did so. She's still not totally finished, but she's a whole lot farther along than before, and I'd like you to look through her again. Jadefire62 (talk) 18:01, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! :D Personally, anytime's fine with me, really. Name, though... I have no clue. Also, you can see I adopted a little bit of your style with the quotes. The weird space thingy (here and here) that happened when I put in your template was annoying me (I'm OCD) so I decided to try it out. :) Oh, and I looked through your Sandbox awhile ago, cause I wanted to see the pics of Inigo and Stahl. (I'm still addicted to Awakening. Seriously, this is the longest I have been addicted to a new game.) Eugene's weapon... That's Myrtenaster, right? From RWBY? :D Anyway... I'm getting off topic... You have any ideas for a name? Cause I sure don't. Jadefire62 (talk) 18:54, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I KNEW IT! :D I love RWBY. In fact, their fanon wiki is what got me into the wiki community in the first place. :) You won't believe the huge list of creations on my profile page. Almost all of them are just vague concepts. Others I don't even have concepts for, just names. I just kept coming up with team names, and... yeah. :D ... I'm a very spontaneous person. XD Eh, it's okay. I just brought it up cause I figured I'd explain why I was doing the quotes as well. Honestly, it's a really cool setup. I like it. :) Jadefire62 (talk) 19:09, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RWBY Fanon's a cool place, really. Except when we get trolls and butthurt people who don't understand why their OCs were rejected by the reviewers. -_- Some people just don't get that the reviewing system is there for a reason. Also, don't worry about not being able to draw. While I can draw things like objects and clothes, I can't draw people. I suck at drawing people. The pics in my infoboxes come from Rinmaru's Mega Anime Avatar Creator. A lot of people use it on the RWBY Fanon cause they either can't draw themselves or can't afford a commission (there's a lot of artists there who do them) - or both. Jadefire62 (talk) 19:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC) q Oh, sorry for the confusion, but I actually meant but I was just generalizing water manipulation instead of your actual page on the wiki about Hydrokinesis, that's why I didn't ask since I basically meant it as water manipulation. >.< . However, I would like to use them if you don't mind? TDS (talk) 06:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I added Phoebe to the page, thanks :P And about the Rp thing, would you mind if we do that later? I still have to figure out what I'm going to do with Phoebe's history since I'm replanning her entire character, so I'm not even sure why or when she'd join the guild :| And don't worry, I have to write the rest of Addie's page, so I'll just do that first. TDS (talk) 07:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello Liza! I was wondering if u could tell me how u made ur own custom template for magic. Thanks, Alvedrez (talk) 02:29, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez One (Wo)man Army Coincidence? Perhaps. Or maybe not. Call it inspiration or call it luck teeheehee. ;-) Great Achlus (talk) 03:07, July 31, 2016 (UTC) More like walking armory then. Dardariel might hit him up for some weapons. Cause she does know Requip lol. Hence that super clutch storage unit known as a pocket of space. Great Achlus (talk) 03:30, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like an adventure. Dardariel would definitely find such magic intriguing and worthy of her attention. She'll probably know of Cedar's mother if the lady is a noteworthy individual (which I assume she is). They would definitely have quite an exchange, with the Dar excited by the potential Cedar presented. But yes, we must finish our rp between Aojiro and Kaz. I would love to hear your idea for the two. Especially since we have the small matter of Aojiro's daughter though she probably won't form a part of the current timeline that is the two's rp (coming along later). I have a feeling Kaz will tease her when she's a mother with painful consequences, for him anyways. XD Sincerely,Great Achlus (talk) 19:11, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:43, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Earth Magic Stuff You Wanted --Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Eugene Albin Oh ho what do we have here? It appears you've decided to use Silver's images for a new character. What happened to the poor lady who doubles as a fire-breather? Great Achlus (talk) 02:46, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok. You told me about the two Silvers earlier. I can't wait to see them duke out. Though we all know who the better Silver is. At least in battle anyways. While Silver 2.0 interact with other characters in Kasumi's timeline in order to fuck with them as well?Sincerely,Great Achlus (talk) 03:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Magic Usage Request. I was wondering if I may use your magic The Swordsman for a charcter I'm planning to create if it's not to much to ask. LostWoods25 (talk) 14:35, August 8, 2016 (UTC) The Squire Well well, what do we have here? I LOVE IT. Your story makes sense particularly in the context of Dardariel. Seeing as Scarlet was a Rune Knight (and a rum one at that), Dar would have definitely looked up to her as a child. With the woman becoming one of the primary motivators for Dar's attainment of the mantle of Rune Knight before seeking the coveted Holy Knight status. When she catches wind of Scarlet having a child, she'd likely monitor his growth over the years. Culminating in that standing ovation known as the One Man Army. Something that she would find fitting given her own moniker. Obviously she would test him out to see if he fit the billing. And despite finding him to be mentally dense, his finely tuned battle instincts and general cunning in combat would ultimately prove commendable. Legitimizing him as far as Dardariel's concerned. His warm temperament would only reinforce this, allowing her to see him as a representation of what Holy Knights are. Strong, Loyal, and kind. A lionheart if you will. Heh, I say go for it, he fits the billing Dar is looking for. Cedar will be a member of the Holy Knights and serve as Dardariel's squire. The One Woman Army and One Man Army together. How interesting. Sincerely, Great Achlus (talk) 16:35, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Indeed, that's the fun part. Try this place to start. http://www.angelsghosts.com/angel_names Sincerely, Great Achlus (talk) 16:51, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I like it. I'll add him to the team page and it will be made official. Ironic isn't it lol?*Nods* Great Achlus (talk) 17:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if my character Vos can learn Metal Magic, with your permission. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:16, August 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Dragon Soul Member Heya, Liza. First off all, don't worry about almost making a rip off of Dragon Soul—I wouldn't really minded besides I only made the guild initially because I just wanted to see more s like . Now, regarding your Dragon Slayer, I would be fine with her joining the guild and being Araf's partner. Ash has already informed me of what you guys have planned and I think it'll be fun. Also, the fact you are using Chitoge has nothing to do with that at all. Just let me know when she is posted or what her name is and I shall add her to the roster. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 01:59, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Black Pearl So, I managed to make my way into Black Pearl. My character will be a lovely individual with a compassionate heart and kind temperament who serves as the glue of the crew. Don't worry though, she's going to have an alter ego that will have a nasty disposition. Teeheehee. Sincerely,Great Achlus (talk) 14:42, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Adam Killigan Stuffles Woulda sent this to you on Kik but my phone died as you know. So anyways I have a few images for Adam you can use, since I read the manga of the series his image source is drawn from (Willard H. Wright, from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni). Willard3.jpg Willard1.jpg Willard2.jpg Hope you like 'em! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:36, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Help Thank you, that would be handy, I have got permission to make my dragon slayer magic which is just water but right now I am just working on Rena but I am unsure of her history at the moment. But I do have a question for you, what do you mean writing style? Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Queen, the thing I'm about to ask has a 100% chance of rejection but can I use your Lightning God Slayer Magic please? I'm mostly planning it on using it as a reference page though that's up to KFCBucket to decide. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:00, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello Queen, can I use your Heat Magic and your Pyrokinesis for Yamagarou, a character of mine? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:13, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing! And I don't mind waiting for the revamp, it is your article after all so I can't complain. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:26, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I was planning on making a Crashing Wave member sometime soon but doing all these characters with KFC are really stealing my time to work on my own characters, but I'll try free some time to make the member. And I don't mind if you make a romantic interest or teammate, it's up to you. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 14:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) If it doesn't have a page, you're entitled to having your article named without the brackets. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:14, September 3, 2016 (UTC) OTP I am going to start reading Akura no Riddle today HYPE! haha, can't wait to read it, soon we can just be two little fangirls on the wikia all the time lol Anyways idk if Jonny told you but it's your turn now, I am also on discord if you wanna chat Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:15, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes to everything. It's fine with me. Also remember Aeternum is twice the size as Ishgar. It's the entirety of the continent, not a country within the continent. Like how Flore is in Ishgar. So the city could be anywhere so there is literally a lot of room for your city.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I'd avoid getting the person's magic if it's a Lost Magic. However, through any other magics they have and magical manipulation, they could imitate the magic - using your example, if your shapeshifter morphed into Natsu, they could imitate his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic by using Fire Magic and then using magical manipulation to give it properties similar to Dragon Slayer Magic - overall, it'd probably be weaker, though. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:41, September 9, 2016 (UTC) It's up to you, really - you could make it a highly advanced form of Transformation that goes beyond master level instead of a magic if you want. But if you want to make it a Lost Magic, I'll give you permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Metal Magic I'll take it over if you don't want it anymore. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll see what i can do Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:17, September 11, 2016 (UTC) The Roots Tis your post once more. Great Achlus (talk) 17:15, September 12, 2016 (UTC) When she is amped to fight lol. Great Achlus (talk) 04:23, September 13, 2016 (UTC)